1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock recovery circuit for extracting clock information from a received baseband signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known clock recovery circuit, a received baseband signal is sampled by an analog-to-digital converter. A clock phase error of the sampled signal with respect to the clock timing of the transmitted signal is estimated and filtered to remove the high frequency components contained in the phase error for controlling the voltage-controlled oscillator that generates the sampling clock so that the phase error is reduced to zero. Since the usual practice is to use a low-cost, high resolution A/D converter, the sampling clock frequency must be several hundreds times the frequency of the received signal. However, controlling the VCO at such a high sampling frequency cannot simply be achieved as in the case of low sampling frequency in which high frequency sampling pulses from a separate clock source are adaptively divided by the use of a variable frequency divider. Therefore, a price limitation is placed on the known clock recovery circuit. According to another known technique, an asynchronous oscillator is used to sample the baseband signal. The sampled baseband signal is applied to an interpolation filter for estimating optimum sample value from which clock timing is extracted. Optimum clock timing is said to be detected when the phase difference between the input of the filter and the estimated sample is reduced to zero. However, it is difficult to precisely match the estimated timing with the clock timing of the transmitted signal.